bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Nanao Ise
| obrazek = Ep366 Nanao.png|Stary wygląd R551 Nanao.png|Nowy wygląd | rasa = Shinigami | urodziny = 7 lipca''Bleach Official Character Book Souls'', strona 139 | płeć = Kobieta | wzrost = 164 cm | waga = 48 kg | przynależność = Gotei 13, Soul Society | zawód = Wicekapitan 1. Oddziału, wiceprezydent Stowarzyszenia Kobiet Shinigami | poprzedni zawód = Wicekapitan 8. Oddziału | zespół = Plik:1.png 1. Oddział | poprzedni zespół = Plik:8.png 8. Oddział | partner = Shunsui Kyōraku, Genshirō Okikiba | bazy operacyjne = 1. Oddział, Seireitei, Soul Society | krewni = Matka Nanao Ise (matka, martwa) Nienazwany Kyōraku (ojciec, martwy) Shunsui Kyōraku (stryj) | edukacja = ? | shikai = Shinken Hakkyōken | bankai = Brak | debiut w mandze = Tom 12, Rozdział 102 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 36 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Heat the Soul 3 | japoński głos = Hitomi Nabatame | angielski głos = Kate Higgins | hiszpański głos = Alma Juarez (Ameryka Łacińska) }} jest wicekapitanem 1. Oddziału pod dowództwem kapitana Shunsuia Kyōraku. Dawniej wicekapitan 8. Oddziału. Piastuje również stanowisko wiceprzewodniczącej Stowarzyszenia Kobiet Shinigami. Wygląd Nanao to młoda kobieta o czarnych włosach, zwykle spiętych z tyłu głowy oraz niebieskich oczach. Nosi także okulary. W jej wyglądzie można zauważyć podobieństwo do Lisy Yadōmaru, członkini grupy Visoredów, pełniącej w przeszłości funkcję wicekapitana 8. Oddziału. Podobieństwo to nie jest przypadkowe. Nanao darzyła swoją poprzedniczkę dużym szacunkiem, zanim ta stała się Visoredem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 100, strony 5-6 Jej ubiór niczym nie różni się od strojów pozostałych Shinigami w stopniu wicekapitana. W młodości miała krótkie włosy i nosiła wielkie, okrągłe okulary. Kiedy podsłuchiwała rozmowę matki, nie nosiła ich. Osobowość Nanao jest bardzo poważną i pragmatyczną osobą. Jej powaga uwydatnia się, gdy przebywa w pobliżu swojego bezpośredniego zwierzchnika - kapitana Shunsuia Kyōraku słynącego z beztroski oraz słabości do pięknych kobiet. Choć Ise często musi przywoływać Shunsuia do porządku, to (podobnie jak pozostali wicekapitanowie) czuje ogromny respekt przed dowódcą i wykonuje każdy jego rozkaz bez mrugnięcia okiem. Pani wicekapitan prawie zawsze nosi ze sobą ciężką książkę. Nanao jest bardzo często zaczepiana przez swojego kapitana. Zaczepki te przyjmują najróżniejsze formy. Najczęściej reakcja kobiety ogranicza się do skarcenia kapitana, czasem jednak zmuszona jest do użycia bardziej bezpośrednich środków, jak choćby uderzenie książką. W wolnych chwilach Nanao lubi chodzić na zakupy, choć jej największą pasją są książki. W tej dziedzinie towarzystwa chętnie dotrzymuje jej Hinamori Momo. Jest również zdolną księgową, co znacznie ułatwia jej zajmowanie się większością papierkowej roboty, którą powinien mieć pod opieką kapitan Kyōraku. Nanao jest również wiceprzewodniczącą Stowarzyszenia kobiet Shinigami, choć jej rola ogranicza się głównie do hamowania dziecinnych zachowań przewodniczącej - Yachiru Kusajishi. Mimo licznych prób utrzymania porządku zebrań czy aktywności stowarzyszenia, Yachiru, jako wyższa pozycją, zawsze stawia na swoim, uznając sugestie Ise za bezwartościowe. Historia thumb|left|190px|Nanao rozpoznaje Shunsuia Nanao w młodości podsłuchała rozmowę jej matki z tajemniczym mężczyzną. Jej matka dawała mu Shinken Hakkyōken. Pierwszą rzeczą jaką u niego widziała była spinka do włosów. Jakiś czas potem w Akademii spojrzała na mężczyznę, którego obgadywały dziewczyny obok. Rozpoznała u niego spinki do włosów jej matki. Później patrzy na tablicę rekrutacyjną. Zauważa, że zostaje dana do 8. Oddziału. Po śmierci matki zostaje dana pod opiekę starszego małżeństwa. Na przywitaniu przez Kapitana, stoi z tyłu. Rozpoznała w swoim Kapitanie mężczyznę z dzieciństwa. Jakiś czas potem Nanao zauważa, że zmienił haori i usunął spinki do włosów. Po tym utwierdziła się w przekonaniu, że to on.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 652, strony 5-10 thumb|right|190px|Nanao 100 lat temu Nanao należała do 8. Oddziału od najmłodszych lat. Jako mała dziewczynka, raz w miesiącu przychodziła do ówczesnej wicekapitan Lisy Yadōmaru, aby razem z nią poczytać książkę. W trakcie jednej z wizyt dowiedziała się od kapitana Kyōraku, że tego dnia Lisa nie będzie mogła z nią czytać, ponieważ jest na ważnej misji. Wkrótce potem, Lisa, jako Visored, musiała ukrywać się przed Soul Society, co na stałe przerwało comiesięczne czytanie. Od tamtego czasu Nanao awansowała aż do rangi wicekapitana 8. Oddziału.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 315, strona 9 Fabuła Soul Society Nanao po raz pierwszy pojawia się, gdy Yasutora Sado zmierza w kierunku baraków 8. Oddziału. Rozmawiała wówczas z kapitanem Kyōraku, który drażnił ją, zwracając się do niej Nanao-chan, czego pani wicekapitan bardzo nie lubi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 102, strona 16 thumb|left|190px|Nanao obserwuje Sado Gdy Kyōraku staje naprzeciw Ryoka, w tle opadają płatki kwiatów. Jak się później okazuje, płatki pochodziły z koszyka trzymanego przez Nanao, która wysypując je, zapewniała kapitanowi 8. Oddziału efektowne wejście. Spadających płatków było jednak coraz więcej, co zmusiło Shunsuia do poproszenia Nanao o zaprzestanie ich sypania. Pani wicekapitan pozostała niewzruszona, co skłoniło kapitania do kolejnych próśb przesyconych wręcz zdrobnieniami jej imienia. W odpowiedzi Nanao wysypała całą zawartość koszyka, przysypując całkowicie swojego przełożonego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 106 thumb|right|190px|Ise przygotowuje się do zabicia Sado W czasie walki kapitana z Chadem, Nanao stoi z boku. Chwilę po zakończeniu starcia, pojawia się członek Onmitsukidō, przynosząc informację o morderstwie kapitana Sōsuke Aizena. Gdy razem z kapitanem 8. Oddziału udają się w kierunku baraków 4. Oddziału, Nanao zauważa, że Sado wciąż żyje. Prosi swojego zwierzchnika o zgodę na zadanie śmiertelnego ciosu. Słyszy jednak odpowiedź odmowną.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 108 thumb|left|190px|Nanao i Kyōraku na dachu budynku Dużo później, w dniu egzekucji Rukii Kuchiki, Nanao odnajduje kapitania w typowym dla niego miejscu - na dachu. Przypomina mu, że powinni już ruszać na miejsce egzekucji. Kyōraku pyta ją, co powinien zrobić w całej tej sytuacji. Pani wicekapitan odpowiada mu, że jej zdanie i opinie nie są ważne, ponieważ Kyōraku i tak na koniec zrobi to, co podpowiada mu dana chwila. Informuje go jednak, żeby się o nią nie martwił, ponieważ będzie za nim podążać w bezpiecznej odległości tak, żeby nie wpaść w kłopoty.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 138 thumb|right|190px|Nanao przytłoczona aurą Yamamoto Po nieudanej egzekucji, Nanao podąża za Kyōraku i Jūshirō Ukitake do miejsca, w którym będą mogli zmierzyć się z Yamamoto bez konieczności wciągania w walkę innych. Gdy zauważają obecność wszechkapitana, Ise wyczuwa przerażającą siłę energii duchowej dowódcy Gotei 13. Gdy próbuje wyciągnąć swój Zanpakutō, pada na nią spojrzenie Yamamoto, który przy pomocy samego Reiatsu sprawia, że kobieta nie może złapać oddechu. Kyōraku przerywa ich kontakt wzrokowy i zabiera swoją wicekapitan na bezpieczną odległość. Wówczas Nanao dochodzi do wniosku, że mimo posiadania dwóch kapitanów po swojej stronie, ich szanse są nie tyle niskie, co prawie żadne.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 154-155 Bount (tylko anime) Nanao pojawia się kilka razy w serii Bount, gdy informuje Yamamoto o tajemnicy herbu Jokai, po czym wszechkapitan nakazuje poinformować Ukitake i Kyōraku, aby w dalszym ciągu szukali danych na jego temat. Pojawia się również przy okazji kilku wiadomości, które otrzymał Shunsui od Jūshirō. Arrancar Nanao pojawia się we wspomnieniach kapitana Yamamoto, kiedy to razem z kapitanem Kyōraku, kapitanem Ukitake, Sentarō Kotsubakim i Kiyone Kotetsu szukają informacji na temat planu Aizena, by chwilę później dowiedzieć się, że ten zamierza stworzyć Ōken, wykorzystując do tego miasto Karakura. Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) Krótko po tym jak Shūsuke Amagai zostaje mianowany na kapitana 3. Oddziału, Nanao informuje Kyōraku, że 3. Oddział organizuje przyjęcie dla swojego nowego kapitana. Kiedy Shunsui mówi jej, że sake zwykle smakuje najlepiej w południe, ona odpowiada: "Nie wiem". Podczas inwazji Menosów, Nanao stwierdza, że cała ta sytuacja jest podejrzana. Rozmyślania przerywa jej kapitan Kyōraku i Ukitake, którzy mówią, iż walki pomiędzy oddziałami działają na szkodę Seireitei. Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) thumb|left|Nanao z Katen Kyōkotsu Po porażce Muramasy, Nanao zgłasza do Kyōraku i Ukitake informacje o Tōjū. Wiedząc, że tylko kapitan Kurotsuchi może wymyślić jakiś sposób na rozwiązanie tego problemu, Shunsui wysyła ją z pudełkiem słodyczy, by przekupić naukowca, aby im pomógł.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 257 Później, gdy z koszar 4. Oddziału zaczynają ginąć różne przedmioty, Nanao pomaga w śledztwie i udaje się do podziemnych kanałów. Wraz z Hanatarō, Ikkaku i jego Zanpakutō spotykają ogromnego Tōjū przypominającego kałamarnicę. Przez to, że Yamada wpada w pułapkę, płyną z prądem wody i spotykają Hisagomaru. Tōjū ponownie atakuje, jednakże z opresji wyciąga ich Hisagomaru. Po zakończonej akcji wracają na powierzchnię, gdzie na Nanao czeka jej kapitan.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 259 Później, zostaje wysłana przez Kyōraku, aby pokonała Tōjū. Towarzyszy jej spokojniejsza połówka Katen Kyōkotsu. Dziewczyny nie dogadują się i przez to Tōjū ucieka. Nanao prosi Rangiku o pomoc w dotarciu do Katen Kyōkotsu; okazuje się, że Zanpakutō bardzo lubi kwiaty. Niespodziewanie zostają zaatakowane, lecz w porę przybywa Shunsui i ratuje dziewczyny. Na przyjęciu, Katen Kyōkotsu wkłada we włosy kwiat, co oznacza, że polubiła Nanao.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 264 Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) thumb|right|190px|[[Jigokuchō znika za Nanao]] W Świecie Ludzi, Rangiku i Nanao kończą proces oczyszczania Karakury. Matsumoto proponuje, by się trochę rozerwały, ponieważ odwaliły kawał dobrej roboty. Rangiku otrzymuje rozkaz, by wracać do Soul Society, więc Nanao otwiera Senkaimon i wkracza do Dangai. Niespodziewanie tuż za nią wybucha Jigokuchō. Następnego dnia zostają wezwane przez wszechkapitana Yamamoto i zapytane co robiły tyle czasu. Rangiku zdziwiona odpowiada, że minęły przecież trzy godziny odkąd zostały wezwane przez Hitsugayę.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 317 thumb|left|190px|Zebranie Gotei 13 w pokoju Ichigo Nanao wraz z innymi członkami Gotei 13 przebywa w Świecie Ludzi, gdy udało jej się przejść przez Dangai i uniknąć Kagerōzy.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 319 Aby omówić całą sytuację, wszyscy zbierają się w pokoju Ichigo.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 320 Kilka dni później, Nanao informuje, że Retsu Unohanie udało się uciec z Seireitei i powiadomiła, że Reigai bez ograniczników są niesamowicie silne. Nozomi wysuwa propozycję, że ona może pomóc w walce z Inabą. Nanao podkreśla, że nie można jej wykorzystać, skoro nie wiadomo nawet jakie moce posiada.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 331 Później, wicekapitan 8. Oddziału pomaga Unohanie w leczeniu rannych.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 335 Zaginiony Przedstawiciel Shinigami Nanao rozmawia z wylegującym Kyōraku o Ichigo, który przybył do Soul Society. Shunsui mówi, że różne myśli mogą przechodzić przez głowę Przedstawicielowi Shinigami i nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby był na nich wściekły. Ise pyta, czy przyszedł oddać odznakę. Kapitan podnosi się i odpowiada, że nie wie, a ta sprawa jest bardzo śliska.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 366 Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna Nanao wraz z pozostałymi wicekapitanami czeka na zakończenie zebrania kapitanów, kiedy Kira dzieli się swoimi wątpliwościami w sprawie znikających dusz z Rukongai oraz podejrzeniami dotyczącymi Kurotsuchiego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 489, strony 1-5 Podczas ataku Wandenreich, Ise wraz z pozostałymi rusza do walki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 494, strona 4 thumb|Reakcja Nanao na pożegnanie Shunsuia Po wycofaniu się Wandenreich i przybyciu Oddziału Zero, wicekapitan 8. Oddziału przychodzi do pokoju przełożonego. Kiedy po zapukaniu nie otrzymuje odzewu, decyduje się wejść sama. Shunsui stoi przy oknie, pochylony nad kartką. Kyōraku mówi, że to może ostatni raz kiedy się spotykają. Zdziwiona Nanao milknie. Jak się okazuje, list, który w dłoniach trzymał kapitan, to powiadomienie o przejęciu przez niego stanowiska wszechkapitana Gotei 13.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 520, strony 1-4 Podczas zebrania Najwyższej Komnaty 46, Shunsui negocjuje z zebranymi, aby jako nowy kapitan 1. Oddziału mógł dobrać sobie dwójkę wicekapitanów. Mimo oburzenia proponuje na to stanowisko Genshirō Okikibę i Nanao Ise.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 520, strona 13 Na początku drugiego ataku Wandenreich na Soul Society, Nanao u boku kapitana spogląda na Soul Society, które zastępowane jest Lodowym Wymiarem. Shunsui mówi, iż pomimo zastosowania wielu środków, Quincy i tak ich ubiegli.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 547, strony 6-7 Chwilę później Ise odwraca się z zaskoczeniem, dostrzegając Jugrama Haschwaltha.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 547, strona 12 thumb|left|190px|Nanao zatrzymuje Jugrama Wbrew początkowemu zaszokowaniu obecnością wroga w bezpośrednim otoczeniu, wicekapitan Ise udaje się skutecznie odseparować Sternrittera ścianą Hakūdan Keppeki. Jasnowłosy mężczyzna orientuje się, że nie jest w stanie przejść przez barierę, która odbija lub absorbuje jego miecz. Wówczas Nanao tłumaczy, iż użyta przez nią technika całkowicie zapobiega przedostaniu się posiadaczom mocy Quincy. Kiedy Jugram zwraca się do kobiety pełnym tytułem i nazwiskiem, ta drwi z niego, mówiąc, że odrobił pracę domową na jej temat. Zapytana o to, czy jest odpowiedzialna za to Kidō, stwierdza, iż została wybrana na stanowisko wicekapitana 1. Oddziału ze względu na biegłe korzystanie z zaklęć, więc stworzenie tego typu bariery nie było dla niej problemem. Kyōraku z wyrzutem odpiera, że mianując ją na to stanowisko, nie kierował się wyłącznie znajomością Kidō, jednak Ise zbywa go. Pozbawiony możliwości wykonania kolejnego ruchu Haschwalth dopytuje, czy kapitanowie obecni na froncie są w stanie używać Hakūdan Keppeki. Zdenerwowana Ise zaprzecza. Wtem za plecami Shinigami dochodzi do ogromnej eksplozji. Sternritter „'B'” krytykuje działanie Nanao, nazywając je krótkowzrocznym. Według niego, powinna była opracować plan, którego mógłby użyć każdy. W takim wypadku walczący kapitanowie mogliby uniknąć jednostronnej egzekucji.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 551, strony 1-5 Jakiś czas później ona i jej kapitan zostają poinformowani przez Tenteikūrę o sposobie odzyskania skradzionych Bankai.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 552, strona 14 Gdy Jugram wyciąga miecz, oznajmiając, że jego rolą jest zniwelowanie równowagi sił, tuż przed zniszczeniem bariery Kyōraku osłania Nanao. Haschwalth ujawnia, że stopniowo wchłaniał Reishi z przeszkody. Chwali, że to wspaniała technika, a Nanao komentuje, że Sternritter pochlebia jej, po czym kreśli znak, tworząc nową barierę. Wyjaśnia, że gdy Jugram tracił czas na osłabienie poprzedniej, ona miała czas na stworzenie nowej. Mówi, iż jest to bariera stworzona z połączonych ze sobą sześciokątów, i pyta wroga, czy nie wydaje się ona słabsza. Haschwalth dopatruje się w tym pułapki. Postanawia użyć brutalniejszych metod, jednak otrzymuje rozkaz powrotu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 559, strony 4-7 thumb|right|190px|Przywołanie Kenpachiego do porządku Obserwując światło Auswählen, Kyōraku mówi jej i Okikibie, że musi opuścić baraki, ponieważ to Reiōkyū jest teraz zagrożone.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 604, strony 5-6 Później Nanao jest obecna w laboratorium, gdzie Urahara wyjawia, że Shinigami włamią się do Pałacu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 612, strony 10-15 Zatrzymuje kapitana Zarakiego, gdy ten wpada w złość. Kenpachi każe jej zejść z drogi, lecz ta przywołuje go do porządku, wołając, iż lepiej będzie jeśli pozostawi poszukiwania Yachiru podwładnym. Krzyczy, że muszą skupić się na obowiązkach. Po chwili Zaraki przyznaje jej rację. Urahara podaje im kule, do których mają przelać Reiatsu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 613, strony 8-10 thumb|left|190px|Podąża za kapitanem jak cień Nanao przechodzi przez wzniesioną bramę i przekracza próg odmienionego na modłę Quincych Reiōkyū. Tam na oczach Shinigamich wróg wznosi twierdzę, która zdaje się zapraszać gości. U boku pozostałych Nanao rusza w kierunku siedziby nieprzyjaciela.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 628, strony 1-2 & 12-15 Jest jedną z ostatnich wicekapitanów, którzy wytrzymują narzucone tempo i nie zostają postrzeleni przez zagadkowego snajpera.Manga '' Bleach''; Rozdział 644, strona 11 Gdy Kyōraku pozornie daje się postrzelić, by dzięki technice Daruma-san ga Koronda zajść Lille Barro, Nanao podąża za nim. Shunsui z uznaniem komplementuje jej podszkolone umiejętności. Dowódca proponuje, by wróciła do pozostałych, lecz Ise zdecydowanie odmawia. Zgadza się poinformować innych, by ruszali w dalszą drogę. Przed odejściem rzuca kapitanowi ostrzeżenie; grozi, że jeśli umrze, nim ona zdąży wrócić, wygoli jego martwy tors.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 645, strony 3-4 Wicekapitan przekazuje wiadomość. Gdy kapitan Hirako stwierdza, że dziadek Yamamoto postąpiłby tak, jak Kyōraku, dziewczyna zamyka oczy; to ważne dla niej słowa.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 646, strony 2-4 W chwili uwolnienia Bankai, Kyōraku przeprasza podwładną. Wracająca do niego jedną z uliczek Nanao znajduje się wówczas w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 647, strona 15 Mimo to, cała i zdrowa powraca do Shunsuia, nim jeszcze nie jest za późno. Ranny i zmęczony walką Shunsui ulega namowom Katen, lecz Nanao chwyta go za poły szaty i prosi, by się obudził. Woła, by kapitan dobył jej Zanpakutō, a dostrzegając zwątpienie w jego oczach, ku oszołomieniu mężczyzny krzyczy, aby zapomniał o obietnicy, złożonej jej matce. Shinigami ukrywają się w cieniu Barro. Tam Nanao zdradza, że przez cały czas znała prawdę o matce. Wówczas Shunsui postanawia oddać Ise należny jej miecz.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 650, strony 11-17 thumb|right|190px|Kyōkotsu wyciąga Shinken Hakkyōken Jest zaskoczona, gdy obok niej pojawia się drugi duch Katen Kyōkotsu, zamaskowana dziewczyna. Pyta, czy to właśnie Kyōkotsu jest jej Zanpakutō. Powiernik katany Ise wyjawia, że zgodnie z wolą jej matki Kyōkotsu ukryła przeznaczony Nanao miecz. Wysłuchuje opowieści o rodzie Ise i ciążącej nad nim klątwie. Shunsui snuje historię o tym, jak mama Nanao, chcąc powstrzymać działanie plagi, opuściła dom i poślubiła mężczyznę z innej rodziny – jego starszego brata. Nanao w największym szoku chłonie słowa o śmierci ojca, powrocie matki do domu Ise i obwinianiu świętego miecza za przekleństwo. Gdy Shunsui mówi, że jej matka powierzyła mu ów miecz w nadziei, że uchroni córkę od klątwy, Kyōkotsu z cienia w policzku wydobywa pakunek. Potomkini rodu zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że kapitan nie chce przekazać jej daru. Oświadcza, że, tak jak jej matka, posiada własną wolę. Wyznaje, że zdecydowała się przyjąć każdą część klątwy. Patrząc mu w oczy zdradza z lekkim uśmiechem, że wie, iż adorowana przez nią osoba spojrzy na klątwę i wybuchnie serdecznym śmiechem. Shunsui przekazuje jej niezbędny do zabicia Lille oręż - Shinken Hakkyōken.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 651, strony 5-14 thumb|left|190px|Nanao dobywa Świętego Miecza Kiedy Nanao staje naprzeciw Barro, Quincy natychmiast zwraca uwagę na dzierżony w jej dłoniach miecz. Narzeka na ostre, nieprzyjemne, rażące światło, które jego zdaniem emituje. Wtedy też Ise przekonuje się o właściwościach, jakimi dysponuje Święty Miecz - odbijaniem mocy bogów, przeciwko którym zostanie skierowany; słowa Lille są dla niej dowodem na działanie artefaktu. Ostatecznie krótka wymiana zdań dobiega końca, a Wicekapitan 1. Oddziału rusza na przeciwnika.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 652, strony 1-4 Widząc szarżę kobiety, Sternritter „'X'” przypomina jej, iż nie istnieje broń, która byłaby w stanie wyrządzić mu jakąkolwiek krzywdę. Chociaż determinacja na twarzy Ise ostatecznie ustępuje przerażeniu, ta nie przerywa ataku. W ostatniej chwili, nim Hakkyōken dosięga Quincy, Barro mruży oczy i odruchowo zasłania się przed ciosem ramieniem. Wtedy też, ku jego kompletnemu zaskoczeniu i konsternacji, kończyna rozprasza się. Odbiwszy się od monstrualnego przeciwnika, Nanao ponownie ląduje na dachu jednego z budynków. W duchu wyrzuca sobie, iż miała szansę złapać go z opuszczoną gardą, jednak zmarnowała swoją być może jedyną szansę na szybkie zakończenie pojedynku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 652, strony 11-13 Kiedy kobieta ponownie staje na nogi, drżącymi dłońmi ujmując rękojeść swojej broni, zdaje sobie sprawę, jak przerażająca jest tak naprawdę walka mieczem. Dopiero po chwili, kątem oka dostrzega strużkę krwi spływającą znad jej kostki. Nanao natychmiast dochodzi do wniosku, iż głęboka rana musiała zostać spowodowana kontaktem ze światłem, jakie rozproszyło się po zniszczeniu ramienia Barro. Dawna Wicekapitan 8. Oddziału zaczyna coraz bardziej tracić ducha walki - ulatuje on w starciu z bólem oraz strachem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 653, strony 5-7 thumb|right|190px|Shunsui wspiera Wicekapitan Ise Lille, natychmiast zdając sobie sprawę z niebezpieczeństwa, jakie niesie za sobą mierzenie się z użytkownikiem Shinkena, postanawia jak najszybciej zmieść Ise z powierzchni ziemi. W tym celu, gromadzi olbrzymią ilość energii, zapowiadając, iż kolejna szansa, aby ta mogła wykonać cios już się nie wydarzy. Kobieta przygląda się rosnącej kuli światła z przerażeniem, kiedy wtem napotyka za sobą swojego kapitana, który dodaje jej otuchy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 652, strony 16-17Manga Bleach; Rozdział 653, strona 8 Wraz z momentem, w którym spokojny, miarowy głos Wszechkapitana Kyōraku zapewnia Nanao, iż zawsze będzie ją chronił, Ise zdaje sobie sprawę, iż zawsze był przy niej, gotów ochronić ją w razie potrzeby. Wtedy też asystentka Shunsuia odnajduje w sobie odwagę i siłę, niezbędną, aby ponownie stanąć naprzeciw zagrożenia. W kolejnej chwili, Lille atakuje przy pomocy Trompete - atak niszczy większą część miasta, jednak niespodziewanie uszkodzeniu ulega również cała lewa strona ciała użytkownika. Powodem okazuje się być Shinken Nanao, z pomocą którego odbiła wymierzony w nią podmuch. Wtedy też Quincy przyznaje się do porażki, po czym rozpada się na setki lśniących piór.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 653, strony 10-16 Epilog Nanao przerywa jednostronną pogawędkę Shunsuia z nagrobkiem Ukitake. Następnie widzimy ją jak patrzy na dopiero co przybyłego Kenpachiego. Następnie wraz z drugim wicekapitanem, Nanao stoi obok swojego kapitana.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 685, strony 3 i 13-14 Moce i umiejętności Ekspert Kidō: Jak zostało ujawnione na szkicach pomiędzy rozdziałami, Nanao jest ekspertką w dziedzinie Kidō, tak jak Momo Hinamori. Wykazała, że potrafi używać średniego poziomu zaklęć bez wypowiadania inkantacji.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 259 Co więcej, Ise jest zdania, że to właśnie jej umiejętności związane z Kidō są powodem awansu na stanowisko wicekapitana 1. Oddziału.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 551, strona 2 Ekspert Shunpo: Nanao jest biegła w używaniu Shunpo, jak przystało na wicekapitana Gotei 13. Wysoka moc duchowa: Będąc wicekapitanem, Nanao może poszczycić się wysoką mocą duchową. Zanpakutō thumb|right|190px|Shinken Hakkyōken : Shinken Hakkyōken jest świętym mieczem w rękach rodziny Ise - rodu kapłanek Shinto. Stosowany w obrzędach i rytuałach religijnych, miecz jest przekazywany wewnątrz rodu z pokolenia na pokolenie, z uwagi na to, iż przedstawicielki Rodu Ise nie posiadają własnych Zanpakutō.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 651, strona 15 * Shikai: Shinken Hakkyōken ma formę ozdobną, średnich rozmiarów płaski koniec. Jego „ostrze” zdobią cztery inkrustowane diamenty, przypominające konstrukcją powszechnie spotykaną na owinięciu rękojeść katany, a jego mocną stroną jest pompon z każdej strony. Zamiast tsuby, garda jest ozdobiona i obejmuje całe „ostrze” z frędzlami zwisającymi z obu stron. Rękojeść Shinken Hakkyōken jest tylko nieco krótsza od „ostrza” i posiada dwa frędzle przyłączone do pierścienia na jego ostrzu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 651, strona 16 :* Specjalne zdolności Shikai: Shinken Hakkyōken został stworzony, by mierzyć się z bogami aby odebrać boską moc i umieścić ją w sobie, aby następnie rozproszyć ją w ośmiu kierunkach.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 651, strona 15 * Bankai: Brak. Występy w innych mediach Nanao jest grywalną postaciach w wydaniach od 3. do 7. serii Bleach: Heat the Soul. Podczas walki trzyma książkę i może atakować pociskiem Reiatsu z bliskiej odległości (podobnym do tego, którego próbowała użyć na Sado). Ciekawostki thumb|right|190px|Miecz Nanao * Choć w mandze jasno zostało powiedziane, iż członkinie rodu Ise nie posiadają swoich Zanpakutō, w All Colour But The Black, na plakacie przedstawiającym ówczesnych wicekapitanów Gotei 13, Nanao wyciąga swój miecz ukryty w lewym rękawie. Ma on prostokątną, lekko zdobioną tsubę oraz jasnofioletową osłonę na ostrze. Sam Tite Kubo stwierdza w komentarzu do grafiki, iż jest to pierwszy raz, gdy pokazuje jej miecz.Artbook Bleach; All Color but the Black * Nanao jest autorką ukazującej się cyklicznie w Głosie Seireitei rubryki . Jedna z trzech najbardziej popularnych części gazety, ''"Proszę nie dać się ponieść" stanowi zbiór odpowiedzi na uwagi i bolączki nadesłane przez czytelników i jest wyjątkowo popularna wśród mężczyzn.Bleach Bootleg; Strona 100 Cytaty Odniesienia Tytuły Nawigacja en:Nanao Ise ru:Нанао Исе de:Nanao Ise fr:Nanao Ise es:Nanao Ise id:Nanao Ise hu:Ise Nanao it:Nanao Ise pt:Nanao Ise pt-br:Nanao Ise cs:Nanao Ise Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Wicekapitanowie Gotei 13 Kategoria:Gotei 13 Kategoria:Eksperci Kidō Kategoria:Eksperci Shunpo Kategoria:1. Oddział